The Past isn't Gone
by Ghosts of the Past
Summary: A year and a half ago, Alex was laying down on an old mattress, letting a middle aged man have his way with her. But that was Then, this is now the present. She is facing a trial against her father, Blake. If she wins she's free physically, but mentally? Will he always have a hold on her? What of her boys? What will happen to her? Some chapters rated M.
1. Another Day, Another Battle

**This is the continuation of the first story called "Don't believe the lies." I strongly suggest that you read that before reading this one. Otherwise this will not make much sense to you. Also this is something that is very real. The story plot is not, but things like the stuff you will read do happen every day. I do realize that this is a very sensitive subject to some. So I ask to please respect this.  
**

**As for those who have been waiting for the sequel. I grant you a really late present from myself to you. It's my birthday present to you guys who have been waiting patiently . **

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**Alex****'s P.O.V  
**

"All rise for the honorable Judge Harris." The loud voice of the bailiff said. The whole room rose to their feet as the Judge presiding entered the room. He wore the traditional black robe and then once he sat down in the chair my trail would begin.

I try not to look over to my left were I know my father is sitting with his attorney. Detective Benson is sitting behind me with a quick pat on my shoulder as a sign for comfort. I feel a lump form in my throat. I still had violent flash backs to when Blake would beat me. I could still feel his hands ghost over my skin. His rough fingers brushing my hair behind my ear and roughly grabbing me by the chin, forcing me to look at him. He was still with me.

"This trail will now begin. If the defense is ready, they may go." The Judge's loud but calm voice rang out. All of the sudden the room got colder as Blake's attorney stood up and thanked the Judge.

"Our first witness that we call to the stand in Miss Khan." The attorney stood up and grabbed a few papers off of his table. I looked over at the prosecutor; she nodded her head as though she was trying to reassure me. I took a deep breath and stood up as the bailiff came and led me to the witness stand.

Time seemed to slow down with every second that I spoke to the defense attorney. Everything was spilling out, but only the twisted truth. Everything I said the defense attorney would rearrange and try to make it look like Blake was the one with the problems not me. I wanted to throw up. I couldn't stand it. It wasn't the truth.

"Now is it true that you had a sexual relationship with your father?" I had to bite down on my tongue to prevent myself from screaming out loud in the court room.

"Yes, but-"

"And is it true that you bore him two sons?" I swallowed down the words that would've come out.

"Yes."

"Why did you get an abortion?" The attorney asks, standing in front of the jury.

"I wasn't allowed to go." I said meekly.

"But you were allowed to go to school. Why didn't you just lie to the defendant and get an abortion?" The attorney asks quizzically. I bit down on my lip. A part of me wanted to look over to Blake, yet I knew I couldn't.

"It's not right to lie." I spoke softly. My eyes were trained down to my clutched hands.

"But if it was something as big as expecting a baby, why-"

"I won't kill my child. I don't care whose child I'm having. It's a part of me. I could never do that." I almost shouted. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had never shouted at anybody.

"So you are saying that you had two children with the Defendant, Blake Khan." He says, pointing to Blake who was wearing a small sly smirk.

"I never denied it."

"Did you ever make sexual advances to Mr. Khan?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I pressed my lips together and took a deep breath. I couldn't think. My head was spinning; my vision was starting to become a big blur.

"Well, did you make advances to Mr. Khan!?" The man said, practically shouting at me. His voice sounded so much like Blake's. That's when my whole body just started to shut down. I was no longer in control of my own body.

* * *

**Cabot's P.O.V**

Alex stumbled out of the witness stand and crouched down on the floor. "Let me go!" Alex shouted as she pushed herself against the front half of the witness stand. All the time she was staring at Blake.

"Please stop!" Her shouts were amongst the voices in the courtroom calling out in concern. Her breathing was uneven and sounded like she was pleading for her life.

"Call a bus!" Olivia shouted out. I couldn't stand to see this. Alex had been so strong for the past six months.

"El, she's going into shock!" Olivia shouted out to her partner. Liv placed Alex's head in her lap. Liv placed two fingers on her pulse line at her neck. Olivia tried to keep Alex's head straight as she thrashed against the wooden floor of the court room. But it didn't look like she was having a seizure; it looked more like she was reliving a moment of trauma. My thought was that she had thrashed around so hard that her heart had thrown itself hard enough against her ribcage. It was enough to scare me.

Within minutes the paramedics rushed in and placed her on a gurney and rushed her out of the courtroom into the awaiting ambulance outside of the courthouse.

"Councilors?" The judge called. "Due to Miss Khan's abrupt outburst, the trail will be postponed for thirty days."

"Your honor, Miss Khan has been waiting for a year for this trail. Can't we-" I try to say but was cut off by Judge Harris.

"I'm sorry Ms. Cabot but you'll have to wait. If Miss Khan is not ready in the next thirty days then there's nothing I can do." Judge Harris announced that the trail was adjourned and then left to go to his chambers.

"You're not getting away with this Maria." I warned the defense attorney. She smiled at me.

"Make my client a deal and then we'll talk." Maria said as she walked to her table to grab her briefcase.

"Get your client to confess and then we can proceed to trial. But there is not a hell of a chance that I am giving your client a deal." I said back at her. I grabbed my things and quickly walked out if the courthouse. I needed to find out where they took Alex. I texted Olivia asking where they took her. I found out she was residing in the New York –Presbyterian/Lower Manhattan Hospital. Hailing a cab, I told the cabbie where to go and to step on it. Really just go as fast as New York midday traffic could get you.

"How is she?" I asked Olivia. She sighed and looked at me.

"She's okay, but because she was thrashing so hard, her heart had stopped working temporarily and she's temporarily blind. Alex, she's going to be in here for the next few days." I let out a sigh. I need to work the case with Alex and Liv.

"Let me know when she wakes up. I'm gonna go grab coffee, you want some?" I asked. Liv nodded her head.

"You know what I like." I nodded my head and then turned around to leave through the doors.

"I'm looking for my friend, her name is Alexandra Khan. I need-"

"Sir I'm sorry but I cannot let you see Miss Khan." The nurse at the front desk protested to a large tall man, who was yelling loudly. I couldn't help but look over and see what was happening.

"Please I need to see her." The man tried again. And once more the nurse refused to allow the man entrance.

"Excuse me sir, How do you know Miss Khan?" I asked walking up to the man.

"My name's Paul. I was her boyfriend."

* * *

**So I hope you like the first chapter. I will try and update as soon as possible with the next chapter, but don't expected it too soon. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading. **


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE! Sorry

**So I forgot to tell you guys about this in the last chapter. In this story it will feature a small cameo from Detectives Benson and Elliott from Law and Order SVU. I will try and update as soon as I can. I love you all.**


	3. Haunting You

**First off let me say I'm so so so sorry for not posting anything for nearly a year, honestly it surprised me that it had been so long while at the same time it sadden me. I had been taking some sort of break from posting anything on this story or really any of my stories. Life has been crazy for me. Graduation coming up, plans for the summer, which college I'll go to, my boyfriend deploying, my friends acting crazy (more so than usual) and on top of that I've manage to write very little in cases for this website. However it has given me ideas for new chapters or new stories ( I know I should stop with writing new stories and finish with the ones that I've neglected for months on end, I'm sorry) however I've always kept a red writing folder ( Red because 1. It's my favorite color and 2. because it means good luck in a lot of cultures) and I've stopped and started on new chapters or new story ideas. **

**Secondly let me say that I did finish writing most this chapter a long time ago but I just never thought that it was good enough but considering that I've pretty much made you guys wait nearly a year, or perhaps it has been a year ( I don't remember. Sorry.) that I should give you guys what I have and then continue to write the third chapter but make it much longer. I feel like you guys at least deserve that. Really I am truly sorry. Also I've taking a creative writing class this year so let's see how that manifests its way into my personal creative writing. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, short as it is ( I'm sorry) and please don't forget to leave a review, or rather a comment, constructive criticism is welcomed.**

* * *

"Liv, I don't know what to say. Okay I found him in the hospital and he started asking questions about Alexandra. I told him he had to talk to you before he could do anything else." Cabot said. Detective Benson sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Olivia looked inside the room. Paul was hold Alexandra's hand and his head rested on her stomach. Alexandra was hooked up to a breathing ventilator, she had IV lines stuck in her arms, the heart monitor was beeping, and a pulse monitor on her right hand finger.

"I'll see what I can do, okay?" Cabot nodded her head. She walked away and left Olivia with the two young people.

The next morning Alexandra's vital signs were coming back to normal standers. She was still out of it but the doctors' had faith that she would wake up in the next hour or so.

"So Paul, how do you know Alexandra?" Olivia asked. Paul looked up at the Detective.

"She was a next door neighbor back in Washington. She went to school with me." He looked back to Alexandra. Olivia's head picked up when she heard Washington.

"Did you suspect anything was wrong when she left?" Olivia asked, treading lightly to the main subject of the whole investigation.

"We all did. She left her boys with us, before she came back and took them. I don't know where they are now." Paul said rubbing his thumb over Alexandra's hand. Olivia nodded her head and sat down across from Paul, on the other side of Alexandra.

"We found her boys. They were in the foster care system. Did you suspect if there was anything else that was wrong with her?" Olivia pressed on.

"Like what?" Paul asked. He was getting annoyed with so many questions.

"Did you know that she was being sexually abused by her father?" Olivia said bluntly. Paul's head snapped up. His eyes were wide when he nearly knocked over the chair as he stood up.

"What?!" Paul shouted out. He looked back to Alexandra and then to Olivia. He wanted to believe that Olivia was lying.

"She's standing trail against her Father for years of sexual abuse. I know that this isn't easy for you to understand and maybe too much for you to take in all at once. Paul, I need you to sit down, okay?" Olivia said. "Just breathe." She reminded him. Paul sat down but shook his head. He couldn't wrap his head around it. Of course he suspected something was wrong but he never would've imagined sexual abuse against his imprint.

His shock changed to confusion which led to anger, which then led to pure hatred towards Blake.

"Do you know when it started?" Paul asked in the calmest tone he could manage.

"She said it started a year ago but I think she's lied to us about when it really started. I'm sorry but I can't tell you anymore than that. I'll leave you two be." Olivia said. She got up and exited the room. She looked back over her shoulder and could see the devastation in the young man's eyes as he continued to caress Alexandra's hand.

Paul looked down on his battered imprint and noticed how much she had changed since he had last seen her. He didn't like the change all that much since he found out why she had changed, why she had left him, why she had left them all behind. He was silently beating himself over and over again. Thinking back to the time when she was leave and the many ways he could have prevented her from leaving the Rez. Thinking over the ways he could have spotted the abuse and prevented any further damage to his beloved. But it was in the past and he did nothing. And for those reasons he hated himself for that. He was her protector and he failed her miserably.

"I'm so sorry Alex. I'm so so sorry." Paul muttered out. He was nearly in tears. He couldn't think about anything Detective Benson had just told him. He wanted to believe that it was all just a lie. But how could he. All the truth was lying out right in front of him, in the form of his lost imprint. It just added to his growing anger and hatred towards Blake. He wanted to track Blake down and kill him. But it wasn't going to be easy.

After about an hour and a half of silent crying over his imprint, Paul was able to pull himself away and call Sam.

"Come on Sam, pick up?" Paul muttered out. The phone was picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" A small child like voice said into the talking end of the phone. Paul couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Hey Keria, is your dad around?" Paul said.

"Who is this?" The little voice said. Paul smiled and rolled his eyes.

"It's Uncle Paul. Can I talk to your dad please?" Paul asked. The child seemed content with the answer and started to call out for Sam. Soon Paul could hear Sam walking towards Keria and taking the phone from her.

"Hey Paul, what's up?" Sam asked.

"I found her." The statement confused Sam for a moment before it dawned on him that Paul was talking about Alex.

"Where is she?" The concern in Sam's voice was clear. Paul wanted to explain everything to Sam but he felt like he shouldn't do it over the phone.

"She's in New York. Sam she's on trail against Blake." Paul said the second half slowly.

"Why?" Paul wanted to scream. He was so angry at Blake for hurting Alex and yet he couldn't bear to be away from her another second.

"I think it's best if you come here. I can't risk losing her again." Paul said as he hung up and started to walk back to Alex's room. He continued to sit next to her until he was asked to leave but he silently promised her that he would do whatever it took to protect her and never leave her side.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He whispered in her ear. He placed a light, longing, kiss on her forehead. He could stand to leave her but he couldn't do anything about it.

"_Alex," A voice calls out. A young girl covered in dirt and dried blood looks around the empty room. The young girl runs towards the rusted door. She bangs on the door as hard as she can but no one is on the other side. _

"_Alex," The voice calls out again. The young girl turns around and presses her back against the door._

"_Who's there?" The young girl's voice trembles out. Her heartbeat was increasing with ever second in the dark. She felt her blood rushing through her veins, beating loudly in her ears._

"_Alex, don't you remember me?" A ghostly voice echoes out. A shadow moved across the dimly light floor. Footsteps ring out in the room with the uncordial sounds of ghost like movements. _

"_Who are you?" Alex mutters out. Her breathes were uneven and her heartbeat was near to irregular. _

"_Do you not remember your own mother?" Alexandra's eyes widened and she shrunk down to the dirt floor. _

"_Mommy?" In an instant Alexandra was longer a teenage girl frightened of her father's beatings, she was transformed into a six year old child standing at the top of her old house's staircase. _

"_Alexandra please go to your bedroom. I'll be up there in a minute, alright darling?" The six year old child nods her head and hurries to her room but she was not quick enough. She saw her father slapping her mother across her face. Her mother fell to the ground and didn't move. Her father spat at her mother and sneered._

"_You're a whore Anjali. Always making me says sorry. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I HAVE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING YOU HAVE EVER WANTED!" Her father's temper frightened six year old Alexandra. She wanted to believe that she never saw Daddy hitting Mommy._

"_Nothing. I'm sorry. It's my fault." Her mother's voice was cut off by her father's kick. She could hear her mother couching against the wooden floor._

"_Blake please, I'm sorry." Her mother's voice rings out once more. Her father ignores her plead and lets out his drunken anger on his wife. Alexandra peered through the staircase railings and could see the shadows of her father beating her mother. The little Alex wanted to run downstairs and protect her mother. She wanted her father to stop beating her mother._

_The young Alex closed her eyes and clamped her hands down on her ears as she tried to block out the sights and sounds of her mother. _

Alex slowly started to wake up. She blinked in the light and her surroundings. Alex raised a hand to try and block out he light but something was constricting her movements. She looked over to her right side and saw that she was hooked up to an IV line. Soon it dawned on her that she was back in the hospital.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" A voice asked, shocking Alex. She looked up and saw Detectives Benson and Stabler by the entrance. Detective Stabler had a small smile on his face.

"I've felt worst." Alexandra said as she tried to sit up. Detective Benson quickly walked over to her and helped her sit up properly. Detective Stabler smirked at Alexandra's comment.

"Well the trail has been postponed for thirty days. Cabot is seeing what she can do in the mean time." Detective Stabler said. Alexandra nodded her head and leaned back against the pillows. She stared up at the ceiling.

"Alexandra, there's someone here to see you," Detective Benson's voice said. Alexandra nodded her head and watched as both Detectives left the room. She looked back up to the ceiling when she heard the door opening and closing once more, this time it was her visitor that was with her.

"Hey Alex," A voice said. Alexandra looked away from the ceiling and into the face of her visitor. But her visitor was someone she thought she would never see again. She thought she had buried that part of her past so deep that it wouldn't come sneaking up on her. But here he was, in front of her like he had just seen her the other day.

"What are you doing here?" Alexandra asked her voice started to show the panicked feelings she felt.

"I saw you on the news. Alex, why did you leave?" Paul asked as he slowly, and carefully, took a step forward. Alex looked up at Paul as her eyes widened.

"You need to leave. You can't be here." Confusion played across his face. He thought she would be happy to see him again. It had been a long time since he last saw her. But at the sound of her words his heart broke into two all over again, maybe even more.

"Why?" He finally spoke. Alex looked at him dead in the eyes.

"He'll kill them. Paul you have to go back. You have to stay away from me. Please." Alex pleaded with him. She did her best to not let her emotions get the better of her but a single tear escaped from her right eye. And Paul knew right away that she meant it, even if he didn't believe her.

"Just go. Please. Forget you ever saw me."

* * *

**Me again. Please don't hate me. But feel free to leave a review. **


End file.
